


For Science

by sunshineglow118



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Dating, For Science!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Rituals, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Oral Sex, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rough Sex, Top Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: Recognizing that their mummy is lonely, Newt's creatures spend their time trying to get him a mate. When Percival Graves, recently rescued by their mummy, is nursed back to health by him, they all decide that he is the mate for their mummy. Annie the Nundu educates them all on human mating and courting habits while the mooncalves decide to speed the courting up a bit with their own secret weapon.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping and working on my other fan fic, but here you go. I have no idea where this came from but I hope that you enjoy it.

After the fiasco involving Grindlewald, Percival Graves was the topic for all people in the MACUSA. Everyone was searching for him- from those in wand permits to Tina and Queenie.

Newt, whose boat had been delayed due to a hole being blown in the side from a gas leak, found himself stuck in New York city for an extra two weeks with his creatures. He resented Madam President Seraphina Picquery for not noticing the, no doubt, change in ‘Graves’ behavior. On top of her killing Credence (no magical child or creature deserved to be murdered like that) she tried to obliviate Jacob.

Consumed by rage at her death sentence of Credence, Grindlewald (who would no doubt experiment then kill his creatures when he had no use for them), and Picquery’s nonchalant attitude of all the deaths that happened when Credence lost control (of no fault of his own), he snapped at her when she said,

“We owe you a debt.”

Currently, his selflessness, kindness and overall compassion was at wits end. His body reacted like a calm, but deadly storm when he looked at her in the eye, not struggling to connect with hers.

“Then you will allow for Jacob to have his memory, peruse a relationship with Queenie should he desire, reinstate Tina as an Auror, and allow for all of my creatures, now and forever, to have safe passage in and out the United States.”

She drew her head back as if she was not used to receiving orders.

“You are in no position to make demands,” she stalled.

“Everyone here knows what you did,” he growled as if he was challenging a wampus. “That you ordered for the execution of a child, that you failed to notice your right-hand man was replaced by a Dark Lord and your overall lack of control.” He did not step forward or back when the wizards in front of him raised their wands, waiting for the command.

“I can have you arrested,” Picquery said.

“The people will rally for what Newt has done,” Tina spoke.

“I will fire you,”

“It would be unlawful,” Queenie said, skipping next to her sister with a smile on her face and Jacob’s hand intertwined with her own. “You know you’ve already lost,” Queenie giggled cheerfully.

Picquery grit her teeth, but nodded her head.

“Your demands will be met,” she said before vanishing with a crack.

“Thank you, Newt,” Tina said to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Newt nodded his head, shy demenor falling back into place as he wondered if what he did was the right thing.

“Of course it was, honey,” Queenie said, smiling from where she was standing next to his first friend if one were to not count his brother.

“Why did you do that?” Jacob asked, pointing to where the President was once standing. Newt shrugged, looking sheepish and said,

“You’re my friend.” There was a moment where Jacob was silent, but he released Queenie’s hand and enveloped Newt into a hug, then clapped him on the shoulder.

As the four of them stood in the (now fixed) subway, Jacob sighed out a,

“Well now what?”

That was four days ago.

The majority of no-maj evidence was removed as Frank soared into the storm clouds and followed his instincts home. The real Percival Graves was nowhere to be found and the most skilled negotiators could not pull the information from Grindlewald. Newt, who could see the stain that it was putting on Tina, finally decided to do something about it.

He descended into his case and got to work.  

After feeding the creatures in his case, checking up on the overall health and happiness of each creature, collecting the occamy eggs after pleading with them that they would go to a good place, he finally approached the Nundu.

“Hello, darling,” he said after she finished eating, careful to approach her. Annie, who Newt found half-starved and pregnant, was very protective since she birthed a stillborn. It took Newt a predictably long yet surprisingly short amount of time to gain her trust. The poachers that he found her with, had removed all her spines that would cause a deadly gas to be released when she was threatened, breeding her for a perverted circus. Anna was a creature Newt would have until she passed on. He managed to gain her trust by burning the village down that locked her up, then feeding her the fattest cow that he could find.

Newt ignored the danger that a birthing Nundu possessed and stood with her as she tried to birth her cub. The little boy was born still, no doubt due to the lack of food that Annie had, but they were both devastated.

Annie purred to Newt, rubbing her neck over his to scent him as he returned the gesture.

“You’re getting better, it seems,” he muttered to her when she stopped rubbing against him. “I need your help, Annie,” Newt begged of the creature. “I know that you can track- I’ve seen you do it before, and I need you to do it again.” Newt held up a single cufflink that he stole from Grave’s office. Actually, the Niffler, Hugo, stole it. Newt just pointed him in the right direction. It was covered in dust, tarnished and still had a thrum of magic in its silver that was not connected to Grindlewald.

“Help me find Percival Graves.”

*

Picquery was enraged when Newt’s creature (whom she had given permit to) emerged from his case, purring against Newt as the other aurors gaped. Picquery was now fuming when Newt held up the silver for her to scent.

Her spines, though they had been once removed had regrown but without the toxin, glowed in her neck as she took in another breath of the magic. She raised her head, ears forward outside the MACUSA building in the dead of night. Her ears flicked back and forth as Newt calmly stood next to her, arm resting on her shoulder. Her tail flicked twice, then stilled as her eyes stared west bound.

Annie looked back at Newt, shook her shoulder in an invitation that even Hippogriffs gave and smiled. He walked next to her shoulder and hopped on, hands gripping her fur tightly enough to hold on, but not enough to pull.

It was an honor.

Still feeling spiteful at Picquery, he threw her a smirk and said,

“Follow us,” before leaning down and Annie taking off into the quiet New York night.

*

Annie, now resting to the side of a storm drain, stood guard while Newt crawled into it. The water was freezing and smelled rancid. He had a mild concern for the Swooping Evil’s venom seeping into his skin, but Graves needed him more than a mild memory potion.

The drain only went straight, and at the end was a naked, freezing, but alive, Percival Graves. Newt broke the chains off his limbs and neck, muttering in Hindi to counter the English spells placed on the cuffs and then whispered a Greek healing and preservation charm on the naked man. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around the man.

Newt knew the dangers of hypothermia and how to cure it the Muggle and magical way. In Graves’ case, to heal him with magic might overwhelm his own that was so weak to lash out at whatever other signature might touch him.

Infected wounds covered his body, burns from the cuffs along with deep chafing was cut into his skin. His lips were blue and eyes fluttered behind closed lids. He Greek healing spell that he placed on Graves would have to be enough until he could cure him in his case. Newt hoisted the man onto his shoulders, ignored the cold and weight, and trekked back to his Nundu.

Annie was growling as Newt approached her. Crouching awkwardly out of the storm drain, he saw Tina, Picquery and numerous aurors surrounding them.

“He needs non-magical medical attention,” Newt announced as he rubbed Annie. “He will be in my care, in my case with Tina if you need me.” Newt carefully maneuvered Graves onto Annie’s back, then climbed on and raced back home.

*

“There’s another human in our territory,” Hugo said to the Occamy’s. “He’s with Mummy and he doesn’t look good. He has no shinies!”

“Mummy has been very social lately,” the male Graphorn said from his perch. “Perhaps he is searching for a mate.”

“Mummy needs a mate!” one Occamy, Lapis, hissed to his other sisters that shared his nest.

“Here he comes!” Hugo said, waving his one arm, then scampering up to his collection of shinies.

The human that was with mummy did not smell good at all. Annie was behind mummy and the new human, chuffing gently at mummy in worry.

“Percival will make it,” mummy whispered.

Newt walked a still unconscious, wounded, and severely dehydrated Percival Graves to the nest of occamy’s. Resting Graves on the floor, he summoned his medical bag to his side as he knelt down and picked up Lapis.

“Would you be willing to grow big and strong for me, love?” Newt cooed at him. Lapis slithered around Newt’s arm, growing larger and larger as he showed off just how big he could grow. It was Lapis that escaped his cage; the males were always the biggest of this species. Newt, satisfied with Lapis’ growth, entangled the freezing man around his coils to stay warm. He cast a low temperature heat bubble charm around them, making the environment slightly more tropical before reaching into his bag.

Treating Percival was a tedious process. Some of the wounds were deeply infected that required lancing with a scalpel while others were magically infected. He treated the worst ones first as the magical infections seeped his magic from his body while the physical ones pulled his energy away. Each wound, magical or not, was just as bad as the other.

Working clinically around the man’s nakedness, he was glad that Percival was locked in the depths of his own mind, blind to the current pain he was in.

By far the worst wound was an archaic brand on his upper right shoulder with salt in the wound. The brand was to restrict most magics while the salt kept the wound from healing until it inevitably scarred.

As Newt picked up one of his sharper, more curved knifes that he used to skin muggle deer for the animals, he knew it was necessary. Once the wound scarred, Percival Graves would lose his magic completely.

He closed his eyes and prepared himself mentally.

Newt flayed the flesh.

It was horrible that Graves only shivered in pain, too weak to even shout as his skin and muscle was removed to his shoulder bone. Newt felt nauseous as he removed the tainted flesh with his hands, tossing it to the ground and incinerating it with his magic.

Quickly, he poured potion after potion onto his shoulder- so it wouldn’t be in pain, would heal, not scar, promote healthy blood flow, and tissue regeneration. He barely managed to not throw up.

With the wounds treated, different healing salves and potions from around the world and different era’s on his body, Newt felt satisfied that he would survive. Casting a light cleaning charm on his hair, he removed the offending beard and trimmed at the wild locks that had grown while he was gone.

Next, he cast a trickle rehydration vine against his lips. This he had learned in Thailand from a local peasant. Tipping Graves’ head back, he gently opened his mouth and weaved the vine past his tongue and gag reflex so it would steadily drip water into his throat. It would drip at the rate he needed the most. The vine crept down his arm, connecting to the soil of his habitat to absorb energy and nutrients until it naturally dissolved when he wasn’t as dehydrated.

Newt stepped from Lapis, petting and shushing the other nervous creatures that were around him. He walked to his shed and pulled some of the pelts that he had from various herbivores that made up the meat his creatures ate.

Graves was warm in the Lapis’ coils and surrounded by the bubble Newt put up, but with the horrors that he had seen, there was no doubt that he would want a physical barrier between him and the outside world.

None of the creatures cared for nakedness of humans. Newt had calmed numerous yearling unicorns in Wales by stripping of his clothes when they were caught in a series of spider spell traps. Pickett, who was still in his jacket, liked the extra warmth that went with the favoritism, but when Newt bathed in the river when he had little options, the creatures carried along without care.

Climbing back into the Occamy nest, Newt tossed the three pelts over Percival. The thick elk blanket was the warmest as he hunted it in the winter for his meat. Nothing here was waste. Everything had a use. Newt never killed a stag or doe for sport- mocking them by stuffing and mounting their heads on a wall was insulting and barbaric. When Newt had to find another source of meat for his animals, he made sure that no part was wasted; even the pelt.

Feeling exhausted, Newt rested far enough away from Percival that if the man woke, he would be less likely to panic. As Newt drifted off, he figured that Percival would have to go to the nearest magical hospital to be further healed. He hummed happily as Hugo managed to burrow his way under Lapis and rested on his lap before falling asleep.

*

“Did you see mummy?” Lapis gossiped to his sisters. “He is providing health, food, water and safety to his potential mate.”

“He scent marked the other human,” Annie commented. “Mum touched every part of his to-be mate that the other did.” Annie shook out her mane from the ground.”

“They smell compatible,” the female graphorn, Elsie, commented as she nuzzled her pup that was sleeping beside her.

“Mummy is lonely,” one of the other occamy’s, Sara, whispered sadly from her other sisters.

“Then it has been decided,” Annie purred, standing from the floor, giving a stretch and walking back to her enclosure.

*

Newt decided that it was time for more professional help than he could provide after he checked Graves’ vitals and seeing they were stable. He predicted that the lasting damage was not in his body, but in his mind. Newt pulled a pair of trousers and a shirt from his drawer, transfiguring it to fit over the man, then magically wrapped him in the elk pelt again for security and warmth.

“Watch him for me,” he whispered to Lapis, rubbing his cheek against the scales of his mighty creature. Newt strolled to where his case opened and walked up the stairs. It seemed that Queenie was just about to knock on the case to come in.

“Good morning,” she said happily. Newt returned the greeting as he emerged from the case, locking it and wrapping a larger rope around it.

“How is he doing?” Tina asked, eyes dark as if she had been up all night.

“He is much better, but still unconscious,” Newt commented, walking next to the woman and taking a seat when it was offered. “I managed to get him warm, hydrated and removed the physical wounds but I believe he might need a different environment to wake up in then surrounded by creatures.

“I’m sure it would be intimidating to some,” Queenie said, passing a cup of tea to Newt.

“Could you lead me to the nearest hospital?” Newt asked the two of them. Tina nodded her head, relief in her eyes.

-

“Where are you taking him, mum?” Hugo asked as the human hovered over them and to the door.

“He needs another doctor,” Newt replied, relying on the body language of his Niffler rather than hearing the actual chuffs being spoken.

“He’s your mate,” Hugo insisted.

“Percival will, hopefully, be returning,” Newt told him.

“Because he is your mate,” Hugo assured, scampering ahead onto a branch to pat Graves’ leg. “He will present you with all the shinies.”

“You stay here, and behave,” mummy ordered.

The creatures were acting strange, not violent or agitated, but odd. Newt couldn’t tell why they were suddenly so insistent on keeping Percival in the case. As Newt managed to push and negotiate his way into Lapis’ nest, he stopped at the beauty of the sleeping man. Shaking his head, he did not allow his libido to make things worse as he levitated the man.

Even Dougal, who tended to be cautious, had been brushing the man’s hair as he slept.

It was odd, to say the least.

Getting Percival Graves to the hospital was easy, Picquery was there, glaring at Newt as the healers over took his levitation spell and put him in a healing room.

Tina, who was reinstated and promoted, had told Newt that whatever he did, saved Percival’s magic and life. Healers were petitioning that Newt stay in America to do research for potions and spells, to create books that would change the way healing was done.

Civilians, who had heard about Newt and what happened, now demanded to know all about the fantastic beasts that were in his case. He already had a publisher in London, but there were American ones that wanted new books that he could write.

Queenie told him that when he was in the case, several aurors leaked information, impressed with Annie the Nundu and her tracking skills, so that Newt would have the support of the people.

In England, he was resented by all but his family. The Ministry thought his specialty was a joke and wouldn’t pay. In America, people were flocking to the MACUSA to see him and ask questions.

While he didn’t like large crowds, he couldn’t help but feel smug when the President had to give a public statement on the aid that Newt and his creatures gave to New York.

It amazed him how quickly everything moved west of the Atlantic. The night before, Newt was wading through water, healing Graves and in the morning he was someone everyone wanted to talk to.

A day later, he was asked to stay in MACUSA to help aurors against creature smugglers and research as much as he could.

The next day, Percival woke up. The man was reportable between dazed and terrified.

Newt wanted to meet the man in person before he went back to London, a temporary excursion now that he had an office in a different country, but the Director was ‘compromised.’ So only those investigating his case could see him. Newt growled at that, but he could only ask for so much.

*

“The man is back with mummy!” Hugo announced to the other creatures, running around each habitat as he gathered the creatures.

It had been several months since the creatures had seen their mum with his to-be mate, but he always had the other’s scent on his clothes. Sometimes, the scent was heavier and it was hard to tell the difference, but they had not mated according to Annie.

“Do you think he will stay forever with mummy?” Lapis asked?

“I hope so,” Elsie muttered as they watched Newt and Percival enter the enclosure, both talking and hands waving. “They certainly are compatible.”

“The other smells like mum,” Annie scented. “They smell like each other.”

“They’ve participated in a mating dance?” one of the mooncalf’s asked with excitement.

“I saw many mating dances that the humans engage with each other,” Annie said as she watched the two of them link their fingers together. “Before the actual mating, it seems there are numerous dances that are more like songs, as they sing with their lips,”

“So, a song dance?” another asked.

“They do both,” Annie answered as mum lead them to the Occamy nest.

“Do they make babies?”

“Many of them do if they are compatible.” Annie rolled her head at one of the mooncalfs. “With the two of them, since they are of the same sex, they will have a harder time reproducing.”

“So that means we have to mate more,” one of the mooncalfs said to the other. Annie looked skeptically at them.

“Mother moon allows us better chances of making babies- humans wanted us for that,” a third said.

“A fertility rite,” Annie muttered, looking back at the two humans. “Watch,” she ordered the calves.

The two humans touched their faces together, then seemed to connect with their lips.

“Are they going to eat each other or is this one of the songs?”

“This is the basic song,” Annie answered the herd. “There are many steps, this one is basic and doesn’t always lead to a mating, though it can.” Annie had an idea. She looked back at the calves and purred. “The more you mate, the more they will sing and dance. Their dances and songs will get more complex and then they will mate.”

“And mummy will have a calf?” one of them asked her. Annie looked back at her mum, the song stopped and the two of them close again.

“I believe so.”

*

Newt didn’t expect for Percival to sneak behind him and drop to his knees.

“Beautiful,” he muttered to his belly as he pulled at Newt’s belt. “Been thinking of you all day. Your cock in my mouth, your scent and taste.”

“Percival,” Newt sighed as his pants were shoved down and shirt shucked up. Rough hands pulled at Newt’s cock, tugging the flesh hard before it was taken into his hot mouth. “Merlin, please,” Newt begged as he ran his fingers in his hair.

Percival hummed as he took more of Newt into his mouth, bobbing his head to then pull off and suck on his balls.

“You’re beautiful,” Percival murmured, looking up at Newt’s flushed complexion. He quickly dove back down and sucked Newt until he came.

-

“Is it working?” the moon calves asked as they watched their mummy and daddy dance and sing. The moon calves were certainly enjoying mating as much as they were. Each one of them were fucking each other like a common rabbit. Their pheromones, while scented by the other creatures (who cared as much as other animals mating as their mother’s nudity) the humans could not smell the mild asphoric and fertility hormone that was wafting through the air.

“They are getting closer to the actual mating.”

“What will that be like?” one asked.

“It will be a combination of singing and dancing. A slow dance is typically a slow song; a fast song is a fast dance.”

“So mate more?” One of the moon calf’s asked, nudging his partner.

“Continue at your current rate.” Annie said to them, pleased with her plan.

*

It had been a year and a half since Percival was rescued by Newt. Theseus had thrown a tantrum about his baby brother being in love and preached about his purity, but relented when he saw the same light in Percival’s eyes as he did Newt’s.

Percival had met with Newt’s parents’ numerous times now and was an accepted part of the family. When he asked the Head of the Scamander family for his youngest son in marriage, the man had been ecstatic and given his permission.

Now it was just time for Percival to present the ring properly to Newt, get married and they could live together happily.

*

“Daddy has a shiny!” Hugo gasped, charging as fast as he could to Annie. Annie immediately perked up from her nap, not annoyed at the small creature as it galloped to her. “He has _the_ shiny that you were talking about!”

“Then it seems everything is moving along wonderfully.” Annie said with a purr. She then pinned Hugo down and pulled her lips back. “Under no circumstances are you to steal that shiny. It allows for mummy to be seen as taken- like a mating bite.”

“No take!” Hugo squealed. When Annie let him up, she knew it was harsh, but it was needed.

*

The wedding had been a quiet affair, shared between family and friends. Jacob had made a lovely cake, married to Queenie seven months prior. The rings were exchanged and when it was time for Newt and Percy to leave the even, knowing looks being given to them, the two consummated their marriage slowly, whispers of love being exchanged between them as they made love in the bed.

*

“I don’t understand!” A moon calf cried. “If mummy and daddy are mates, then why don’t they have a calf growing in mummy yet!”

Annie sighed as she licked the last of the blood off her claws from when mum provided her with food.

“I am not knowledgeable in all human customs, you know,” the Nundu replied.

The mooncalves were not deterred. They mated more often and got more and more ambitious with the ground they covered. Annie would have thought that they would have already had several litters, but one of them told her that they only were able to completely reproduce when there was a full moon and they were under its light.

The mooncalves were now starting to annoy the other creatures with where they mated. But when they told their neighbors that it was for their mummy to have a litter, they calmed.

The most ambitious pair were the ones that mated in the shed.

*

Their pets were heavy as Percival backed them out of the shack.

“They will see,” Newt groaned as Percival laid him down on the grass of one of the fields.

Little did the two of them know that a mooncalf orgy happened there an hour ago. It was the most potent of pheromones and fertility hormones.

“Good,” Percival muttered against his flesh. “Let them know that I am going to take you here like an animal.” Percival waved his hand and both of their clothes vanished. Newt gasped, arching into his body.

Percival licked and nipped his way down Newt, a frantic sort of urgency making them move faster, pant harder and desire a rough kind of sex.

“Beautiful,” Percival said as he marked his mate’s flesh. Over time spent with Newt, he had learned all about the glorious creatures he had and began using his terminology. “Such a wonderful husband.”

“In me _now,”_ Newt growled to him. Percival chuckled, but nodded.

“Flip over.” Newt groaned as he did so, presenting is arse for him to be taken.

“Fuck me hard.”

“So demanding,” Percival said as he shoved two fingers into Newt, quickly opening him.

Preparation and foreplay normally lasted longer for the two of them, but they were both frantic.

“In me,” Newt said. Percival did not argue as he climbed up Newt and shoved into him, not allowing for time to adjust as he began thrusting his hips frantically. Newt panted into his arms as he was taken, rough hands gripping his hips to pull him deeper as he was brutally thrust into.

Their fucking was animalistic in the field in the case. Percival eventually leaned down to get deeper, hitting Newt’s spot and then pulled him up so the ginger was sitting on his lap as they fucked. Reaching one hand around, Percival grabbed Newt’s cock, jerking it hard and he marked his shoulder.

Another wave of desperation hit them both and Percival bit down on Newt’s neck to draw blood. The two of them came quickly after that.

-

“Do you think we did it?” The one moon calf asked as he got off the one he finished mating. Annie ignored their vulgarity but purred as she walked away.

“I think there will be a cub in the near future.”

*

Newt nearly fainted when he figured it out. It was quiet Dougal that helped him as he finished throwing up in the bathroom. The quiet creature rested his hand against Newt’s stomach, eyes flashing blue, then clenched his fingers.

After a moment of interpretation, Newt felt woozy.

“Pregnant,” he whispered as he sat back on his butt. He rubbed his palms against this face, tears pouring down his eyes. “I never thought I’d – what will Percy say- oh gods!” His hands were shaking as he sat in the bathroom.

When Percival returned home, walking to the bathroom smelling vomit again, he feared a mystery illness. He had potions that might be able to help with whatever was going on. When he found Dougal and Newt on the floor, their hands clutching Newt’s belly, he immediately understood.

Dougal was kind enough to lead him to his mate before he collapsed.

“Is it true?” Percival asked, eyes full of wonder.

“I believe it is,” Newt said with a smile.

“We’re going to have a baby!” Percival leaned over and kissed his mate, missing Dougal wondering back to the case with a victory apple in his hand.

*

The moon calves were going crazy, bounds of energy and some literally climbing atop one another to sniff and poke at Newt’s belly.

“Yes, little ones, I am pregnant,” Newt told them with a smile on his face and Percival behind him. They seemed to celebrate by running rapidly around, then some of them climbed atop one another- this time to mate.

-

“We did it!”

“They are going to have a baby!”

“They are mates!”

“They’ve sung and danced and now we get a baby!”

“We should make some more!”

And so began the victory fuck of the moon calves

-

The result was instantaneous.

Immediately, Newt and Percival felt arousal course through their veins. Newt turned to face his mate.

“Their mating pheromones must be-“ he was silenced by Percival’s lips.

“We’ve been duped,” the man growled at the frantically fucking creatures. He picked Newt up and carried him out of the case only to lay him in bed and fuck his frustration out on being duped by ten adorable moon calves and the other creatures that no doubt had a part in them coming together.

Not that either of them minded.

Later, as Newt rubbed his belly, he decided he would need to research the benefits to mooncalf pheromones and how to use them.

For science.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Love hearing from you all!!!!


End file.
